I'm Not Blind
by MCNRS
Summary: Karena dari seluruh kekurangan Seokjin. Ia bersyukur, tuhan tidak menciptakannya dengan kondisi buta. NAMJIN, BxB. Don't like, don't read


**I'm Not Blind**

 **.**

 **NamJin, BxB**

 **-Eat Jinnie present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Seoul sudah semakin dingin, maka genggam tanganku supaya kau tetap hangat._

.

.

Seokjin merapatkan mantel _khaki_ yang membalut tubuh kecilnya, ia juga membenarkan lilitan syal tebal yang membalut leher hingga batas bibirnya. Namjoon benar, udara di Seoul sudah semakin dingin. Namjoon bahkan mengingatkan Seokjin agar ia tak pergi kemanapun seorang diri disaat cuaca seperti ini. Tapi Seokjin bisa apa? Semua bahan makanan di dalam lemari es apartemennya kosong, ia harus pergi berbelanja, supaya Namjoon tak mengeluh kelaparan ketika pulang, dan merajuk ingin dibuatkan makanan pada Seokjin.

Seokjin melangkah lebih cepat ketika angin musim dingin semakin kencang menerpa wajahnya, ia sedikit menggigil, hingga akhirnya sebuah supermarket besar terlihat tak jauh dari netranya. Seokjin tersenyum samar, dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri supermarket tersebut.

.

.

.

Seokjin kini tengah berjalan pulang sembari menenten tiga buah kantung belanja besar di tangannya. Ia bersumpah, jika Namjoon tau, ia pasti tidak akan diizinkan keluar rumah untuk beberapa hari sebagai hukuman.

Seokjin sedikit kewalahan, ia memang tak terbiasa dengan aktivitas di luar rumah, kecuali ada Namjoon disampingnya.

Beberapa kali Seokjin terlihat membenarkan posisi kantung belanjaannya yang sedikit turun dengan susah payah, ia memegang kantung-kantung belanjaan yang terlihat berat tersebut dengan erat, takut kalau kantungnya terjatuh, dan bahan-bahan yang sudah Seokjin beli menjadi terbuang.

Sialnya, ini memang bukan hari keberuntungan Seokjin. Saat ia sedang membenarkan posisi kantung belanja yang ia bawa, dua orang siswa _menengah atas_ terlihat berlari ke arahnya, mata Seokjin seketika membola, akibat terkejut. Lalu Seokjin berusaha menghindar secepat yang ia bisa.

Seokjin memang bisa menghindari dua siswa tersebut, tapi naas, pergelangan kaki kirinya tertekuk sedemikian rupa ketika menghindar, membuat Seokjin memekik tanpa suara dibuatnya. Mata Seokjin sedikit berkaca-kaca, karena pergelangan kakinya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Tapi ia tak mungkin menangis di tempat umum, bagaimanapun juga Seokjin laki-laki, dan ia tak ingin dikasihani apalagi di cap sebagai orang yang lemah.

.

Sebenarnya tak ada salahnya Seokjin menangis, karena orang-orang hanya tak pernah tau bagaimana jika menjadi dirinya. Bagaimana jika posisi mereka ditukar, bagaimana jika seandainya mereka yang menatap nyinyir, dan selalu meng-olok Seokjin, merasakan apa yang Seokjin rasakan.

Karena seandainya mereka tau, mereka pasti lebih memilih bungkam. Atau pura-pura tidak tau sekalian.

.

.

.

Seokjin berhasil tiba di depan gedung apartemennya dengan langkah tertatih, beberapa kali ia meringis dan berhenti sejenak untuk sedikit meredakan rasa sakit di pergelangan kaki kirinya, lalu dengan perlahan ia berjalan lagi.

Tanpa Seokjin sadari, seorang petugas keamanan apartemen yang sudah Seokjin kenal menghampiri Seokjin dan meraih semua kantung belanja Seokjin untuk membawanya. Seokjin terkejut, tentu saja, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum sendu.

"Biar saya bantu bawakan Tuan Seokjin. Sedari tadi, saya melihat tuan berjalan sembari tertatih, apakah kaki anda terluka?" Tanya lelaki tersebut pada Seokjin.

Seokjin hanya terdiam, kemudian ia tersenyum kaku sembari menggeleng perlahan. Petugas tadi tampak mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian berjalan di belakang Seokjin menuju pintu apartemennya yang berada di lantai 4.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, Namjoon membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan, takut membuat Seokjin terkejut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasukan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Seokjin, sayang. Kau di dalam? Aku pulang."

Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Seokjin tak memberi respon ketika ia pulang. Biasanya, ketika Namjoon pulang, Seokjin akan keluar menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman serta secangkir kopi hangat di tangan kanannya untuk diberikan kepada Namjoon. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Namjoon yang khawatir segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Seokjin. Dugaannya benar, Seokjin tidak baik-baik saja. Pemuda manis itu terduduk di lantai, ia bersandar pada tepian ranjang sembari memegangi pergelangan kaki kirinya erat. Sangat erat. Seolah sedang meredam rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Namjoon mendelik. Ia berjalan cepat menuju Seokjin, kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Seokjin. Tangan Namjoon mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Seokjin pada pergelangan kakinya, namun Seokjin, dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha semaksimal mungkin menyembunyikan apa yang terjadi dengan pergelangan kakinya terhadap Namjoon.

Tapi Namjoon tak bisa terbantahkan, ia menyentak tangan Seokjin, lalu sedetik kemudian Namjoon merasa dunianya runtuh. Pergelangan kaki Seokjin Nampak membiru atau bahkan berwarna ungu gelap disertai dengan pembengkakan.

"A-apa yang terjadi ha? Kenapa seperti ini?" Namjoon berujar lirih sembari mengusap lembut pergelangan kaki kiri Seokjin. Nada suara Namjoon terdengar bergetar, menandakan seberapa kuat usaha pria itu agar terlihat tegar di mata Seokjin.

Seokjin menangis, napasnya tersengal karena isakan-isakan tanpa suara yang ia keluarkan. kemudian jemarinya terangkat secara perlahan disertai _tremor_ , membentuk simbol-simbol yang sudah sangat Namjoon ketahui.

' _Maafkan aku, Namjoon. Aku ceroboh.'_

Namjoon mengangguk paham, kemudian ia merengkuh Seokjin dalam dekapannya, menenggelamkan kepala Seokjin agar berada di dada bidangnya, kemudian Namjoon mengucapkan berbagai kalimat menenangkan untuk Seokjin.

"Gwenchana, gwenchana, kau akan baik-baik saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku akan menghubungi Hoseok, semoga dia tidak sibuk, sehingga kau bisa langsung di periksa tanpa harus menunggu lama. Aku tau, rasanya pasti berpuluh kali lipat lebih sakit jika kau yang mengalaminya Seokjin. Jadi jangan ditahan. Kalau memang sakit, menangis saja, tidak apa-apa. Hanya aku yang lihat. Kau sudah cukup kuat menahannya."

Seokjin mengangguk, ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Namjoon, menangis hingga nafasnya terputus-putus.

.

.

.

 _Namjoon dan Seokjin hidup bersama selama dua tahun lamanya. Mereka memang sudah sering berinteraksi sejak usia taman kanak-kanak, karena orangtua mereka adalah relasi bisnis yang cukup dekat, serta usia Namjoon dan Seokjin yang hanya terpaut beberapa bulan membuat keduanya mudah dekat._

 _Namjoon selalu menganggap sosok Seokjin kecil adalah manusia paling periang yang pernah ia kenal. Seokjin kecil sangatlah cerewet. Dulu, Seokjin sangat suka meminjamkan Namjoon berbagai macam buku cerita anak-anak yang Seokjin miliki, Namjoon senang, walaupun Namjoon lebih menyukai mainan yang lebih laki-laki, seperti mobil-mobilan, atau pedang-pedangan dengan lampu yang dapat menyala._

 _Seringkali Namjoon keheranan, karena orangtua Seokjin tidak pernah membelikan Seokjin mainan sejenis itu, paling maksimal, Seokjin dibelikan lego warna-warni, rubik, puzzle, bahkan boneka dengan bahan lembut. Tapi anak seusia Namjoon tak pernah berpikir terlalu jauh mengenai hal tersebut._

 _Saat memasuki sekolah dasar, Namjoon baru mengetahui suatu fakta, bahwa Seokjin tidak boleh mendapatkan luka sekecil apapun. Namjoon ingat, kedua orangtua Seokjin begitu panik saat melihat Seokjin terjatuh di halaman rumahnya sendiri. Kala itu, lutut Seokjin tergores, lukanya tidak lebar, Namjoon kecil saja yakin, kalau luka sekecil itu tak akan membuatnya menangis sedikitpun. Tapi... Seokjin memang berbeda, luka sekecil itu dapat mempengaruhi keadaan Seokjin._

 _Hingga akhirnya, Ibu Namjoon menjelaskan semuanya kepada Namjoon yang saat itu berusia tujuh tahun. Namjoon hanya mengangguk antusias saat ibunya menceritakan segala tentang Seokjin. Seokjin yang tak boleh terluka, Seokjin yang harus mengikuti homeschooling, Seokjin yang harus berhati-hati pada mainan Namjoon yang sering Namjoon bawa ke rumah Seokjin. Dan... Seokjin yang mengidap Hemofilia._

 _Namjoon dengan usianya saat itu tak terlalu paham dengan Hemofilia. Tapi setidaknya, Namjoon tak melupakan fakta, bahwa Seokjin tak boleh terluka. Sedikitpun._

 _Mulai saat itu, Namjoon menjadi sosok pelindung bagi Seokjin, ia akan merawat Seokjin, dan terkadang ia akan mengawal Seokjin kemanapun Seokjin mau. Hal itu terjadi hingga detik ini. Ketika Namjion dan Seokjin beranjak dewasa._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dua tahun lalu, keluarga Seokjin mengalami kecelakaan mobil hebat, termasuk Seokjin di dalamnya. Ayah dan Ibu Seokjin meninggal dunia saat itu juga, karena benturan keras, serta pendarahan hebat. Seokjin selamat, ia juga mengalami pendarahan walaupun luka-lukanya tidaklah parah. Dan Seokjin dinyatakan kritis. Entahlah, tuhan masih mau berbaik hati terhadap Seokjin dengan menyelamatkan hidupnya, atau malah mempermainkannya._

 _Tidak ada yang tau._

 _Seokjin koma selama nyaris satu bulan, ia mendapatkan transfusi darah hingga lima kantung per hari demi menyokong hidupnya. Dan berita buruk lainnya, Seokjin mengalami beberapa luka dalam, sehingga proses penyembuhan untuk tubuhnya memakan waktu berbulan-bulan._

 _._

 _._

 _Seokjin kehilangan suaranya karena kecelakaan tersebut. Pita suaranya terluka akibat benturan benda tumpul yang sepertinya berada di mobil keluarganya saat itu. Awalnya hanya 'memar samar' namun keadaan Seokjin yang memang 'tak sempurna' mengubah segalanya._

 _Harapan hidup Seokjin padam._

 _Hingga suatu hari, keluarga Namjoon datang. Memberikan berbagai hal yang dapat menyemangati Seokjin._

 _Dan Namjoon... Dengan satu kalimatnya, mampu membuat semangat hidup Seokjin kembali muncul._

 _._

 _._

 _"Kim Seokjin, kau masih memiliki aku dan keluargaku. Aku dan semua perasaanku. Dan... Aku yang dari dulu mencintaimu. Jadi... Ayo, hiduplah denganku, kita bisa memulai semua dari awal. Serta, aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk selalu ada untukmu. Aku mencintaimu Kim Seokjin. "_

.

.

.

Kini Seokjin terbaring di sebuah ranjang putih khas Rumah Sakit, kepalanya berdenyut tak karuan, Seokjin sendiri meyakini kalau itu hanya efek terlalu lama menangis, sehingga kepalanya sakit. Ia memang selalu seperti itu ketika mendapatkan luka di tubuhnya.

Seokjin menatap sebuah kantung darah yang terhubung melalui selang ke punggung tangannya. Lalu pandangannya meredup. Seumur hidup, Seokjin tak akan pernah terlepas dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Dan... Seokjin muak. Ia hanya tidak mampu meng-ekspresikan apa yang ia rasakan. Setidaknya, ia merasa tak enak hati terhadap Namjoon yang selama ini telah merawatnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Seokjin? Apa masih sangat sakit? " Seokjin sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut, pasalnya Namjoon masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya tanpa menimbulkan suara.

Seokjin membuat posisinya menjadi duduk, kemudian ia menggeleng lemah pada Namjoon.

Namjoon tersenyum, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur Seokjin, kemudian Namjoon menyingkap selimut yang menutupi kaki Seokjin. Namjoon mengusap pelan kaki kiri Seokjin yang saat ini sudah dibebat dengan perban berbahan tebal.

"Hoseok bilang kau akan baik-baik saja, namun memulihkan memar pada pergelangan kakimu memerlukan waktu cukup lama. Kau tau? Pembuluh darah pada persendian manusia memang lebih banyak dibanding daerah lain. Ia juga menjadwalkan suntik rutin untukmu besok pagi." Namjoon menatap mata Seokjin secara lembut, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum manis, membuat dua buah lekukan dalam tercetak jelas di pipi-pipinya. Hal itu membuat Seokjin jauh lebih tenang.

"Seokjin... Sayangku, kau tau kalau aku melarangmu keluar karena ada alasannya. Bukan hal sepele sayang, ini menyangkut hidupmu. Kau... Terlahir spesial Seokjin. Sangat spesial, sehingga aku harus menjagamu dengan sungguh-sungguh, atau aku akan kehilanganmu. Kau paham 'kan? "

Seokjin tak menyahut. Ia justru memandang Namjoon dengan tatapan sulit diartikan. Dalam iris kelam Seokjin, Namjoon dapat melihat berbagai emosi di dalamnya, semua menjadi satu antara kecewa, menyesal, dan... Entahlah, terlalu banyak, dan sulit untuk Namjoon amati.

"Seokjin. Ada apa? Hm?"

Namjoon mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Seokjin, pria itu mengusap pipi tembam milik kekasihnya itu, lalu rasa basah menjalar begitu saja pada jemari Namjoon.

Seokjin menangis dalam diam. Matanya sibuk menatap netra Namjoon, ia berusaha menjelaskan, bahwa ia merasa begitu lelah, lelah menjadi beban untuk Namjoon. Bahkan beban untuk dirinya sendiri. Seokjin mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk menyerah padanya.

Tetapi pandangan Namjoon nampak tak gentar, pupil matanya menatap tepat pada netra Seokjin, tanpa getaran sedikitpun, menandakan bahwa Namjoon benar-benar ingin membuktikan pada Seokjin, kalau ia akan mempertahankan Seokjin seumur hidupnya. Tanpa alasan apapun.

Namjoon merengkuh Seokjin dalam dekapannya, secara lembut. Ia mengusap punggung Seokjin, berusaha menenangkan Seokjin yang justru terisak hebat dalam pelukannya. Mengungkapkan betapa Namjoon mencintai Seokjin, dan betapa ia yakin dengan pilihannya.

Seokjin melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Namjoon, ia tersenyum lembut, dan penuh arti pada Namjoon. Kemudian jemarinya terangkat, membuat simbol-simbol dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, agar Namjoon dapat memahaminya dengan sangat baik.

Setelah Seokjin melakukan hal tersebut, Seokjin menangkup wajah Namjoon yang memerah -menahan tangis-, kemudian Seokjin tersenyum dengan begitu lembutnya, hingga akhirnya ia merasakan gumpalan lembut nan hangat mulai melekat pada bibirnya, menyalurkan luapan emosi, serta cinta yang mungkin tak dapat Seokjin hitung jumlahnya.

 **End.**

Hai, aku balik dengan sebuah oneshoot yang... Apa banget lah, aku sendiri juga gak paham kenapa jadi nulis ini.

Awalnya aku bingung, harus buat sad ending atau happy ending. Tapi karena aku gak tegaan, dan kemarin adalah hari ulang tahun Seokjin, jadi aku memutuskan untuk buat happy ending aja. Aku minta maaf kalau memang fict ini rasanya hambar, aku gak pinter bikin romance soalnya /nangis/

Tapi aku usaha kok. Dan kalau banyak typo... Saya harus akui, typo is love, typo is life. Halah.

Untuk ff aku yang B. S. T aku akan usahakan update seepatnya.

Boleh minta reviewnya kakak cantiiik? Hehe.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'Kim Namjoon, kalau memang kau mau menemaniku hingga akhir nanti, dengan segala yang aku miliki, aku akan sangat berterimakasih padamu. Dan aku juga sangat berterimakasih pada tuhan. Karena setidaknya, dia menciptakanku tanpa harus membuatku buta._

 _Aku sangat bahagia, karena aku menemukan seseorang seperti dirimu._

 _Aku mungkin bisu Namjoon. Tapi mata-ku tak pernah salah dalam menilaimu. Bagaimana kau membuatku melayang, bagaimana kau membuatku tersenyum dibalik segala kekuranganku. Kau selalu meyakinkanku bahwa aku selalu 'sempurna' di matamu._

 _Terimakasih Namjoon. Mari kita hidup bersama untuk selamanya._

 _-kIm Seokjin-_

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
